papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Loading Zone Storage
Loading Zone Storage is a double frame perfect trick which allows Mario to store a loading zone, and delays Mario from utilizing the loading zone until a series of frame perfect jumps are completed. Loading Zone Storage allows for Mario to enter loading zones at a skewed angle, forcing Mario out of bounds. Loading Zone Storage can also be used to overwrite a Peach cutscene from occurring. How It Works When Mario jumps into a loading zone, there is a single frame where he can execute a second jump delaying the loading zone's transition. This is used to offset Mario's entrance into a room and to skip certain points of an area. Why It Works When Mario jumps into the loading zone, the data from the area is stored in memory in preparation for a zone change, however the change only occurs when Mario is on the ground. Using a series of frame-perfect jumps, you can prevent Mario from touching the ground (there's a small window in which you can jump but you're not on the ground) prolonging the transition. Eventually when Mario is on the ground the transition occurs as normally. Log Skip Log skip is an out of bounds Loading Zone Storage which gives Mario access to the southern portion of Toad Town early and is used to skip a large portion of Chapter 1 in the any% and any% no wrong warp categories. Log skip is performed in order to bypass the logs that prevent Mario from reaching southern Toad Town during Chapter 1. While Log skip is typically performed with an out of bounds LZS, an in bounds LZS can also be used, but it considered significantly more difficult due to the number of jumps and the lag in Toad Town. * See Log Skip Chapter 2, 3 and 4 Peach Cutscene Skips Peach Cutscene Skips are in-bounds Loading Zone Storage tricks exclusive to the All Cards category. Peach Cutscene Skips allow Mario to collect star spirit cards without triggering the associated Peach cutscene. By having a loading zone stored while Mario collects a star spirit card, the loading zone can overwrite the peach cutscene, skipping it entirely. Only the Peach Cutscenes for chapters 2, 3, and 4 can be skipped in this manner. * See Peach Cutscene Skips Early Lakilester Early Lakilester is a Loading Zone Storage trick used exclusively in the Any% category. Early Lakilester is an out of bounds Loading Zone Storage trick that allows Mario to gain access to the northwestern path in Flower Fields without having to give the Bubble Plant a Bubble Berry. This skips the entirety of the fetch quests in Chapter 6, and gives Mario access to Lakilester as soon as he enters Flower Fields. * See Early Lakilester Early Whale Early Whale is a Loading Zone Storage trick used excusively in the All Bosses category. By performing Loading Zone Storage near Shy Guy's Toy Box in southern Toad Town, Mario can enter the loading zone at a skewed angle, placing him out of bounds at the Toad Town Docks. Mario can then maneuver out of bounds along the edge of the map and reach the "ocean", which Mario is able to walk on similar to when in the Chapter 8 Flood Room. Mario can then enter the loading zone for the whale while out of bounds, triggering the Fuzzipede fight, and subsequently Chapter 5. * video link here or full page idk TAS tricks / non-useful glitches Kooper Skip Kooper Skip is a trick that requires storing a loading zone and performing frame perfect falls to bypass the bridge in Chapter 1 and progress. This trick is TAS only. Boo's Mansion Skip soon Blue Key Skip Blue Key Skip is a trick performed in Chapter 7 that is done at the entrance to Crystal Palace. It requires spin jumping at a precise part of the rock above the loading zone and performing multi-angle frame perfect jumps to gain height and to clip behind the mirror. Frame perfect jumps are performed until we open the door to the Palace. We enter the door and break the platform. In order to get back to the foreground we must do the trick again with different angles. This skips the Blue Key and is TAS only. Sun Tower Skip Sun Tower Skip includes performing LZS around the pixel-perfect back seam of the Loading Zone then falling out of bounds to talk to the Sun. Once the dialogue is done Mario takes the Loading Zone, skipping some cutscenes and backtracking. Super Block Storage / Wrong Whale soon